Words From Lily
by MadsyGal
Summary: Lily/James. From Lily's point of view.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary, 

Dear Diary, 

Today must be the worst day of my life. This morning I received a letter that said:

_Dear Miss L. Riddle,_

_I assume that you know that your brother, Tom Riddle, is well known for being the notorious Lord Voldemort. _

_Tragically, your parents have died in an accident involving your brother. According to many eyewitnesses, Tom placed the Avada Kevadra curse upon them._

I have talked to Professor Dumbledore and you are allowed to stay at Hogwarts in the holidays for the time being.

_Yours Sincerely,_

Cornelius Fudge.

The Ministry of Magic

I am so upset and angry! I am filled to the brim with mixed emotions for my parents and Tom. I just want my Mummy and Daddy…

Oh, Tom, what has happened to you?

Dear Diary,

While I was in Transfiguration, Snape said something horrible about my parents. Without thinking, I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. James, Sirius and Remus called out after me, but I didn't listen. It's just; no one can possibly understand how I feel.

Life can be so unfair!

Dear Diary,

I think I might have a crush on James. I mean, he is really nice. I guess I shouldn't be thinking about boys right now, but Mum and Dad always liked him, he is a good friend. Well, I don't know. Maybe I should sleep on it.

Dear Diary,

I am so embarrassed! This morning, before class started, I accidentally left you, Diary, on a table in the common room. When I got back to the common room after class, Sirius, Remus, Peter and JAMES were reading you!!!

Oh how embarrassing!

When they saw me, Sirius grabbed my diary off Remus and read out my last entry. Everyone in the common room heard it and JAMES started laughing.

UNFAIR, UNFAIR, UNFAIR!!!

Dear Diary,

Last night, I realised that the boys hadn't said anything about my parents' death. They must not have read those Diary entries.

Dear Lily,

I think I might like you! I guess I shouldn't be thinking about girls right now, but Mum and Dad always liked you, and you are a good friend. Maybe I should sleep on it. Or maybe I should sleep with you!

Dear Diary,

Today I… Wait a minute! Who wrote that in my diary? I am going to KILL whoever wrote that! See you later Diary, I have to investigate the 'Mysterious Writer' case.

If you want to read on, read the next chapter. And please review. I want to know what you think. 


	2. Oh no!

Dear Diary, 

Dear Diary, 

I found out who wrote that letter! I was walking past the library when I heard:

_"Hey James! I wrote a entry, pretending to be you, in Lily's diary."_(Sirius)

_"That's mean!"_(James)

_"Whatever, and I wrote 'I think I might like you' in it."_

_"But I don't like Lily! Well, in that way."_

_"Oh, yeah sure James. Whatever you say."_

_"I don't!"_

_"Mmmm, sure."_

So, it was Sirius. Also, maybe James does like me, Sirius seems to think so.

Dear Diary,

James and I are going out! James asked me out. Oh, I am so excited! What should I wear? We're going to a party together when the holidays start. I can't wait!

Dear Diary,

I HATE LIFE! And I hate James too, for that matter. I had dressed up all nicely and even put on make-up (a muggle thing) for that dumb party! As I was going there James called me up and said he was sick so he couldn't go. I decided to still go to the party and when I got there I saw James snogging some 4th year in Ravenclaw! Hello! How unfair! I hate James! I do! I do! I do!

Dear Diary,

I just realised. I haven't told you much about myself, so here goes.I'm in 6th year at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards.

I am Lily Riddle, though after my mother remarried (my father had died from a heart attack) I took my stepfather's name, Evans. So I actually am Lily Evans. My brother, Tom didn't take our father's last name, he kept Riddle. When my mother married my father, I also got a new sister, Petunia. Even though we weren't all related we all were one big happy family. Until Tom wrecked it all. He wasn't always rude, but as us kids got older he started to hate my father.My mother did not like that at all, she was infatuated with father, and eventually it got to the point where she kicked Tom out. He was no longer allowed to live with us. I think that's when Tom started going crazy. He had always been a brat, but he started killing people and calling himself Lord Voldemort. Also, Petunia had started hating me then. I think she had always been jealous of me being magical and her not, but she also really liked Tom and when he was kicked out things got worse for her. My parents got really worried about Petunia and Tom, and I was stuck in the middle. I was more happy at school then I was at home and usually I'd try to stay at Hogwarts in the holidays. Even though it mightn't sound like it, I really did love my parents and Petunia and Tom. But things had just got out of hand. 

Please review and tell me what you think I should write next.


	3. explain...

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

I don't hate James any more! Actually, I love him to bits! I guess you're thinking: _Oh yeah, Lily, but what about that Ravenclaw?_ Well, I talked to James about the party and he denied it. At first I didn't believe him, and may I add that he looked so cute when he pulled his innocent face! So, I decided to find out who had done it.

Later, as I walked into the Gryffindor common room, I saw Sirius and decided to talk to him. We were having an innocent chat until he changed the subject to the party. I told him that I hated it and then he started to laugh when I told him about James snogging a girl and then denying it. Well, I put two and two together and realised that Sirius had taken the polyjuice potion and pretended to be James. God, does Sirius like to provoke me or what? Firstly, he wrote that diary entry in you and then he pretended to be James at that party. So I hit him and then ran off to talk to James.

Dear Diary,

Soon it will be the end of school for the year! I'm so excited! Want to know why? Even if you don't, it's 'cause I'm going to stay at James' house for the holidays! When I told him about my parents, the Evans' death, he insisted that I stay at his house for the coming holidays. I asked Dumbledore, and he agreed, so all I need to do now is to wait for the holidays to come! I reckon that every girl in the world must envy me, 'cause I've got the coolest boyfriend!

Dear Diary,

I got so many N.E.W.T.s! And tomorrow I am going to James' house! I can't wait! I can't, I can't, I can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I won't write anymore unless I get ten reviews+ (Sorry, I shouldn't blackmail) Anyway, be a 'responsible reader' and review!


	4. 

I did not get over ten reviews, so whoever reads this had better review and a big THANKYOU to Kitty, you made me want to keep 

I did not get over ten reviews, so whoever reads this had better review and a big THANKYOU to Kitty, Mel_Potter and ~*Charmsangel*~, you encouraged me to keep writing this dumb story.

Dear Diary,

Right now I am at James' house. His parents are so nice! When I got to his house, I was really worried that they wouldn't like me, 'cause of my brother. But, as it turns out, James didn't tell them, he said it was my business. (Isn't he so sweet!) Anyway, the Potters' just thought that I was going there because I wanted to spend time with him. And that is why I am going there, but also 'cause I have no where else, except Hogwarts, to go. 

Anyway, they were really nice, they did know that my parents had died, and they gave me space, but still were really nice. I have a room which they bewitched. The walls are all shiny blue-purpley and the ceiling has my favourite band on it, they smile at me! There is a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a lamp and a dressing table. The room is also so big! I love it here!

Dear Diary,

You won't believe who lives down the road from James! Lucius Malfoy! Like talk about the worst neighbour! I found out when James and I went to get some food at the local shops, we saw him. How annoying! Oh well, at least we don't have to talk to him or anything.

Dear Diary,

Can you believe it! Malfoy is just so rude to me. He called me a mud blood(we bumped into him again)! I hate him, hate him, hate him.

Anyway, I should start to work on one of our assignments. You have to write about your favourite witch or wizard(like your hero/heroine). I wish I could write about James…


	5. 

Dear Diary, 

Dear Diary, 

Today was my last day at the Potters' house. It is such a shame. I really liked staying here. Oh well, Hogwarts is nice. 

Anyway, today was the nicest! This morning, after I had had breakfast, James blindfolded me. Then he muttered something and took off the blindfold. To my surprise, we were in this beautiful park! We sat next to a stream, under the shade of some trees and had the nicest lunch you could imagine! We had pumpkin juice and pies and ice creams! I know, they are muggle food, but I missed them. I used to have them all the time with Mum and Dad. Oh Mummy and Daddy…

I'VE GOT TO STOP! I can't stay miserable.

All right. Anyway, later, after we had eaten lunch, James gave me a present. It was a gold chain with a heart. He said it was a _token of our love._ Isn't he so sweet!!

Dear Diary,

I'm back at Hogwarts now. I'm happy here, though I did like James' house. Oh, James is just so sweet… But his friend, Sirius, is such a joker. I mean I like Sirius, he's a nice guy, but… He's so annoying! When James and I got back from James' house, Sirius went around telling everyone that I was pregnant! And that the baby was James'! Oh, that Sirius! But I like Remus, he's really nice. And Peter… he's nice, but he's just strange. I don't know. But James seems to like him a lot.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I played truth and dare with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mandy. Have I mentioned Mandy before? Well, I met her this term. She's in Gryffindor, so we practically see each other 24/7. But she's so nice. I really like her.

Anyway, when James said Dare, Sirius dared him to kiss me for five minutes. (Trust Sirius!) So we did. It was nice, I guess. I'm just embarrassed, that's all.


	6. nearly time

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Not long now until I graduate! I'm soooo nervous! Everyone is getting prepared, studying as hard as they can. Well, except James. He just sits around doing nothing. He doesn't appear to be studying, but he has definitely got something on his mind!

Dear Diary,

Something is definitely up with James, and it isn't the tests.He always appears dazed, like he's off with the faeries or something. 

Maybe he's in love with some other girl. The other day I said to him: "Hey, I got 100% on my transfiguration exam." And you know what he said to me? He said: "Hmmn, not good enough, maybe I can get one at Ruby's." Huh! Trust James to cheat on me! Oh, but I love him so much. 

Hopefully something big's just on his mind – beside other girls!

Dear Diary,

I've finished all my exams now, and I think I did pretty well on them. But maybe I didn't do well enough. I'm so nervous! What if every other 7th year graduates, except me. They'll brand me _Dumbest Witch Ever_. Oh, and how Petunia would laugh! She'd think it was the biggest joke ever! 

I better do well!

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is Graduation Day! I'm so nervous! What if I trip on my way? There are so many things that could go wrong!

And things with James aren't improving either. Sirius seems to know what's up, but he won't tell me.

Oh, I'm so nervous…


	7. graduation

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Today is the day! I am so nervous. The Graduation is to be held in the Great Hall. I'm excited and nervous. It's time! Gotta go…

The Graduation

Lily sat in her seat, she was sweating badly. 

"These robes are so hot!" She whispered to her friend, Marina, who was sitting next to her.

"Talk about it!" Marina whispered back and then turned her to the front as Dumbledore gazed at them.

Lily looked behind her. She saw James staring at her. She smiled and turned back to face the front.

"Davids, Marina." Marina stood up and walked to the stage that had been set up the night before.

"Eastwood, Frederick." A brown haired boy, who had been sitting next to Marina, stood up and trailed after Marina.

_This is it! _Thought Lily.

"Evans, Lily." Lily practically ran up to the stage. She was so happy! She received her parchment and stumbled back down to where Marina was now sitting.

"I've… I've graduated!" She exclaimed, panting.

Dear Diary,

I'm so happy! I've graduated, finally! And I didn't make a fool of myself! Though some of the Slytherins were going on about something. I apparently ran up to the stage, or something.

Anyway, I don't know what I'll do now… Though I was thinking of becoming an Auror. But trying to catch my brother, it'll be hard, but I'll pretend I'm not related to him.

Wait a second; James wants me, probably wants to admit that he's been cheating on me. He keeps saying stuff about this girl Ruby and some ring or something. I don't know…

_The Common Room_

"James, what do you want?" Lily asked, she was annoyed. Couldn't anything he had to say wait for the morning? Anyway, she was going to his house, till she could sort things out.

"Lily, I want to say that I…"


	8. the ring

Oh no

Oh no! This is it, this must be where James tell me that he doesn't love me anymore!

"I want to say that… Well I love you. You are the best part of my life. And if anything ever happened to you I would be devastated. " James said.

"Oh James! That's so sweet!" Lily cried.

"And I want you to be safe. I never want to let you go. I would die if your brother got you. So, Lily…" James held out his hand and in it was the most beautiful ring Lily had ever seen. It was gold with a tiny amethyst in the middle.

"Amethyst," Lily gasped. "My favourite colour. Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"So…"

Then Sirius, Remus and Peter walked down the stairs. They were all dressed up, with hats and canes. They threw a hat and cane to James, who caught them and then started to sing.

_"There's a girl who I know,_

_But doesn't know me,_

_But things are gonna change, _

_Just wait, you'll see._

_ _

_'Cause this girl is the best_

_And she's got to be mine!_

_Better than old Matilda and Clementine!_

_ _

_We talk together,_

_Enjoying each other's company._

_But that's not enough,_

_Not enough for me._

__

_'Cause this girl's the best_

_And she's got to be mine!_

_Better than old Matilda and Clementine!_

_ _

_Oooooooooooooooooh!_

_ _

_I love her…_

_I love her…_

_I love her…_

_ _

James put the ring on Lily's finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, James. Yes!" Lily cried.


	9. telling the parents

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

I am engaged to the most gorgeous man in the world! No, not Brad Pitt, (A.N. I couldn't think of any hotties around then) but James Potter! Oh, I'm so happy! We're to be wed on the 30th of January. That's five months away…

That feels like such a long time away, but there is a lot of stuff to do. First thing is telling James' parents. I know they'll be happy and all, but it just feels a bit daunting.

Telling the Parents…

"You know James, maybe we could tell them later."

"Why not today? We may as well get it over and done with." 

James and Lily were getting ready to tell James' parents some BIG news.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't tell them." Lily said.

"To tell or not to tell, that is the question." James put on a Shakespearianvoice. "We may as well do it, what's there to lose?"

"Oh alright…"****

James and Lily knocked on the door of James' parent's house. James' mother, Patricia answered the door.

"Hello! Come in. Do you have time for a coffee?" 

"Ah," James said walking into his parents' living room and having a seat. "Mum, we have something to tell you and Dad."

"Oh, right. Hey, darling, James and Lily have something to tell us."

James' father appeared at the top of the stairs.

"James, we can't give you any money."

"Dad, it's not that."****James said, his father hesitated and then walked down the stairs to where they were all sitting.

"What is it then, son?"

"Uh, Dad, Mum, well…" James had lost all his courage.

"We're engaged." Everyone looked at Lily in shock.

"Well, someone had to say it."

Dear Diary,

I think Patricia and Jim (James' parents) are really happy for James and me. When I told them that we were engaged, Patricia hugged us both and Jim fainted. When he woke up he was fine. 

****Now that they know, though, we have to get ready for the wedding. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited! As James and I are both not religious, we were thinking of getting married in a park, with the famous wizard, Junviah, to marry us. 

I wonder what I'll wear…****


End file.
